The High Life
by YourGrace
Summary: Serena and Blair live the high life, so they join the Mile High Club! Serena/Blair, NC-17, Review if you like it!


Blair was tossing and turning in her cramped seat next to Serena, desperately trying to fall asleep. It was the middle of the night, and she and Serena had been on this plane for hours, and it was beginning to get to her. It was enough that her seat was uncomfortable, but what was really getting to her was Serena looking so adorable in her_ Victoria's Secret Pink _pajamas. Her just sitting there so easily, flipping through her magazine, with her tank top riding up slightly to reveal her smooth skin, was getting Blair totally hot, at a totally inappropriate time.

"Hey, why don't you try to go to sleep, Blair," Serena whispered.

"I am trying, but this seat is so fricken uncomfortable and I'm tired of being on this stupid plane!" Blair hissed back, scowling at her.

"Geez, alright…would it make you feel better if I put the arm rest up, so you can move more?" Serena asked her.

"I guess," Blair answered back with a pouty look on her face, as Serena swung the arm rest upwards. Serena had readjusted her legs and their thighs were now firmly pressed against one another. _Yes, that's exactly what I need, your body against mine, making me even crazier!_

"Now go to sleep, okay?" Serena told her, giving her a smile.

"Fine," Blair sighed, closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

_"Faster Serena…I'm so close!" Serena's tongue was lapping against her clit at a rapid pace and she felt as if she was going to explode. She gasped as Serena ran her long tongue over the length of her heated flesh; the feeling was almost too much. Serena's hand was gripping her upper thigh, as she worked her mouth against her body. She was so close…_

"Blair…Blair?" Serena's soft voice broke into the brunette's head and she jumped at the realization of Serena's hand squeezing her thigh and what she had been dreaming about.

Serena was staring at her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok? You were breathing really heavily and your face is really flushed."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea raced through Blair's mind. "No…actually, I don't feel that well, I'm going to the bathroom," she answered, as she walked away with a pained look on her face.

After a few minutes Blair had not returned, and Lily turned around to Serena. "Is everything alright back here?"

"She said she isn't feeling well, I better make sure she's alright," Serena answered him, before picking up her water bottle.

*****

"Blair, are you alright babe?" Serena asked, as she knocked on the bathroom door. "I brought you some water."

"Just come in…" Blair replied in small voice and the door clicked open.

Blair was sitting on the counter with her head down, obscuring her face. Serena stepped in and suddenly Blair grabbed her hand and yanked her tightly against her body, quickly pulling the door closed. Serena dropped the water bottle, startled.

"I thought you—,"

"Shh…I thought you were never going to come…" Blair whispered, before tangling her hand in beautiful blonde locks and kissing Serena roughly, while wrapping her legs around her waist.

Serena was taken aback by Blair's actions, but immediately responded to her feverish kisses. Pulling back from the brunette, Serena gave her a mischievous look. "I think I might know what you were dreaming about earlier…you naughty girl," she said, sliding her hands up to rest on Blair's hips.

"Well…you can punish me later…because I've wanted to have my way with you all night," Blair whispered into the blonde's ear, making her shiver with anticipation.

Blair was gazing deeply into Serena's blue eyes, dragging her hands over her collarbone, her breasts, and then finally down to the waistband of her pink sweatpants. She pushed them down to the middle of the blonde's thighs and let her eyes sweep over her curves. Serena's breath caught in her throat as the tip of Blair's index finger traced just inside the waistband of her thong. Then the small brunette slowly pushed two fingers into Serena's waiting heat.

"Fuck, Blair!" Serena said a little too loudly, staring into Blair's deep brown eyes.

"You're so wet for me, S, what have you been thinking about? Hmm?" Blair responded back and then pulled her fingers away, which caused Serena to groan.

Serena was frustrated at losing the contact of Blair's hand, but she watched, transfixed, as Blair brought her index finger to her mouth, and slowly outlined her bottom lip with wetness. Making sure she had Serena's attention, she then slowly sucked her finger into her mouth. Serena watched as her finger disappeared and then reappeared knuckle by knuckle.

"You taste so sweet, babe," Blair whispered sexily into Serena's ear.

*****

Blair was now on her knees with long legs hanging over her shoulders, as Serena sat on the edge of the counter. She had made quick work of getting the blonde into this new position and she was now placing gentle kisses against the fabric of Serena's thong. Serena was biting the knuckles of her hand, trying to stop herself from crying out.

Blair began easing the thong over Serena's hips and then whispered to her. "Try to be quiet baby…" Although the smirk on her face was saying you-know-you-won't-be-able-to-keep-quiet-even-if-you-try.

When Blair slipped her warm tongue into Serena's pussy, the blonde felt as if she might die of pleasure, right there in the airplane bathroom. Blair delicately circled Serena's clit with the tip of her tongue, before moving lower and rippling her tongue further into Serena. Blonde tendrils tumbled down Serena's back as her head fell against the mirror behind her.

"Fuck!" Serena gasped out.

The brunette continued to tease Serena with her tongue. She wanted to give her everything, but she just loved the sight of Serena's lips parted and her eyes squeezed shut, as she fought for breath.

A hand tangled in Blair's chocolate curls, and she looked up to her beautiful girlfriend's face. Serena's eyes locked with hers, begging her to finish it.

"Blair…I'm so close!" Serena moaned, repeating the words Blair had said herself in her dream.

Blair began sweeping her tongue rapidly over Serena's clit again, as she thrust two fingers inside Serena's pussy. She pushed her fingers forward in a way she knew would make Serena lose her mind. The blonde's body jumped and Blair felt her fingers being grasped by convulsing muscles.

Finally, after drawing out Serena's orgasm for as long as possible, Blair withdrew her fingers and stood up, hugging a panting Serena against her chest. She kissed the blonde tenderly on her damp temple and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Serena's ear.

"I love you, S, I love you so much," Blair whispered against silky blonde hair.

"I love you…too," Serena breathed out against Blair's neck.

After holding Serena for a few minutes, Blair figured they already seemed way too suspicious, so she grabbed the blonde's hands and guided her out of the bathroom. They quietly walked back to their seats, thankful to see that everyone else had fallen asleep while they were gone anyway.

Then Blair laid her head on Serena's lap, and snuggled close against her, thinking of how an airplane seat had never felt more comfortable.


End file.
